User blog:Underlying/Red Guy vs. Salad Fingers
This is something I might do occasionally, just for fun. I'm not very good at writing rap battles. But hey, if you're one of the few people who probably see this, just enjoy. This battle pairs up two characters with a surprising amount of similarities: Red Guy from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, and Salad Fingers from the show of his same name. I originally planned to have the Llamas with Hats come in as a surprise rappers at the end, but the only real similarity they had was that they were from a YouTube horror. Llamas with Hats is fairly straightforward with its story, unlike these two which are extremely vague and a theorizer's dream, and additionally it isn't British. Both of those are some of the main factors that make Red and Salad similar. It's shame, because a floating llama head saying "CAAAARLLL...!" would make for the most awesome entrance ever. https://youtu.be/5bpMzyjzYnY Announcer BEAT BATTLES THE RED GUY VERSUS SALAD FINGERS FIGHT! Red Guy Zombies, goblins, ghosts, bugs that crawl Aren't even scary, because you're a disgrace to them all You're like a rusty spoon, no one gives a crap about you My show is like The Office, people still rewatch it, dude Some dude on the web tries horrific cinema and this is what we get? You're like the killer tomato flick, you tried to be odd but you missed You creepy green gore loving sadomasochist prick Marjary, Hubert, and Jeremy can all suck my dick Fingers Hello there, chap, you could use a slap Not to mention you should have a wash (Ugh!) I like it when the red water pours from your face After I slice it and send it back to it's place I'll send nuclear bombs of the war to your space Cannibalize your crew and exterminate I've been through hell no one's ever seen, literally So pardon my personality please When Salad comes on the scene everyone bows down to me 'Cause I'm the kind of YouTube horror no one had ever seen It's rather ironic though, at least to me That your show is the most uncreative thing I've ever seen Red Guy I can't be the only one that finds it a bit OOC That you've got the mental capacity to even rap back at me Mate, I don't even know what the hell you're tryin' to do But I'll beat you 'til you're black and my favorite colour; blue You make me sick and not in an entertaining way You should've taken after your brother and stayed under the grave When it comes to bein' a hero, Salad Fingers ain't the one I just burned you so bad. I wonder what will happen. Fingers Ahahaha! You think you've seen shit? You messed with the wrong guy, and now you're really in for it I wonder what will happen, too. Actually, I think I know! We'll have a corpse that's already so crimson, the red water won't show! My show's a goldmine for conspiracies alike Your own creators said there's no meaning to the fright But I'll have to end this here, I'm feelin' rather weary Pretty sure I won this showdown, but hey, that's just a theory Announcer WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! BEAT BATTLES! WHO WON? Red Guy Salad Fingers Category:Blog posts